The Missing
by Oni queen
Summary: Tidus’s Journey after Destiny Island was destroyed, as he searches for his friends.


Title: The Missing

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tidus's Journey after Destiny Island was destroyed, as he searches for his friends.

Notes:  Tidus needed more of a story in KH I thought, so I added in more description into him, plus Auron (I love him!) Yuna will make an appearance and maybe some characters from FF9. It's the only other FF game I ever played, but I only played it once and I don't know a lot of it, but I'll try my best.

Also Note: I haven't written a fic in a long time, so a lot will be….well… muh.

Authors Adventures:

Oni: Hey people! Just to say I don't own any of them; I just manipulate them to my will!

The Sun was setting on yet another day on Destiny Islands. Usually the day would be loud and full of life of the children on the island sparing or playing one of their games, but today it seemed rather quiet. Usually, inhabitants of the small island could take their boats and go over to the Beach and take a walk on the beach, and expect to the usual six teenagers playing some sort of game, or practicing duelling. But today the beach was abandoned, No playing today.

Sora, yawned as he walked back from the cove where he, Kari, and Riku where making their raft. Riku and Kari had left early while Sora, in an attempt to impress Kari, wanted to continue work on the Raft. But for Sora, being the forgetful one that he is, lost track of time and before he knew it, the sun was almost down. He looked over to the small island that held the paupou tree; he saw a familiar form lying down on the sand, just staring off into the changing colour of the sky. Sora walked over the Bridge and onto the island, and up to the person.

"Hey Tidus." Sora said. Tidus, the blonde haired boy sat up and looked around and saw Sora. He smiled and waved, acknowledging him. Sora sat down besides him. "Hey isn't it past your Curfew? Isn't Auron going to be ticked?" Sora said and leaned his arms back behind his head.

"I don't care about him." Tidus brought his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around them. Holding them close to his chest.

"Oh, another fight?" Sora asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to watch the Sunset." Tidus said as he gave a goofy smile. "I couldn't find Wakka today, and Selphie kept on ordering me to duel with her, so I ran away from her." Tidus and Sora laughed a bit. "Selphie is a bit worried about you guys." Tidus said seriously. Sora looked at Tidus. "We would all come out here, the six of us, and Duel or play games that we make up. But now you guys are more interested in that boat."

"It was Riku's idea." Sora said stretching out his arms a bit and putting them behind his head, then laying down on the sand.

"So your really going through with it? Your going to leave and never come back?" Tidus said looking back at sora laying on the sand.

"Well….We'll come back. Depends on what Riku says." Sora said looking up into the sky. "Why?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you guys something." Tidus said and brought his knees up to his chest. "Um…Can…Can I?"  He said nervously as he played with his hands a bit.

Suddenly, out of no where, A large heavy ball hit Tidus in the head. "ow!" Tidus said painfully holding his head. Sora rose from his spot and turned; there he saw Riku and Wakka standing on the bridge, waving at them. Tidus turned and saw the two. "And where have you two been all day?" Tidus got up and yelled at them.

"We where looking for you!" Riku said as he and Wakka walked up to the ball that bounced off of Tidus's head, Wakka spinned the ball on his finger.

"Hey Ya Bro, Riku decided on a name for our game!" Wakka said happily. Tidus and Sora got up from their spot and walked over to them.

"Yeah? What is it?" Tidus smiled a goofy smile. He hid the fact that he was a little hurt that Wakka went to Riku about their Game. It was Wakka's idea to start to make a game that takes underwater, and it was Tidus who was there to help him decide all the rules. Why didn't he come to Tidus first before consulting Riku on a name?

"Its Bltitzball!" Both he and RIku said enthusiastically.

"Blitzball?" Tidus asked a bit confused.

"Blitzball huh? I like it!" Sora said. "What about you Tidus?" Sora looked at Tidus's face.

"Yeah Bro, what do you think?" Wakka asked?

"Is it cool or what?" Riku said proudly.

What was the point? Who would disagree with Riku, not even Wakka would disagree with him. Riku was good at every thing, If Sora wasn't Riku's Rival Tidus would have stepped up to be it.

"Yeah its great!" Tidus smiled a fake smile at Riku.

"So lets play!" Riku grabbed the ball from Wakka and ran over to the ladder.

"Now?" Sora asked. "But its almost nigh time!" Sora called out.

"So? It will just be a quick Game, Two against Two. And we'll be sure to have Tidus home before Auron notices." Riku said as he started to take off his shoes. "Well?"

"Come on bro." Wakka nudged Tidus a bit.

"Okay then." Tidus took off his sandles as he, Wakka and Sora ran after Riku as they dived into off the island and into the ocean.

It was about an Hour later, the Sun had already gone down and the moon shined over head. The Boys emerged from the sea and started to swim to the ladder on the small island. Tidus looked up at the sky. "Looks its already night." He looked up at the Stars.

"Yeah, I guess that took longer than I thought." Riku said as they swam to the island.

"But that was a fun Game you guys, Are you sure you thought it up by your selves?" Sora said as he swam on his back, not looking where he was going he ran into the ladder. "Ow!" Sora held his head. The Boys laughed as they climbed up the ladder. Tidus went first as he climbed. "This was Fun you guys! I wish we could do this more often!" Tidus said.

"How about tomorrow then?" Sora said, "Riku?" Sora looked to Riku, seeing what his plans where, as he climbed up after Tidus.

"We have to work on the Raft tomorrow Sora, then we're going off." Riku said as he climbed up the ladder.

"That reminds me, Riku can I ask you something?" Tidus reached the top, there a tall familiar figure stood there, looming over Tidus.

"What is it Tidus?" Riku asked.

"I'll ask you later." TIdus climbed up. Sora reached the top next, there he saw an all to familiar figure. He wore a red coat, and dark shades over his eyes, his one arm was hung in the sleeve of his coat, and on his hip a large Kantana lay in its sheath.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" said the man. Sora got up and stood besides Tidus, who eyes did not even meet the man talking to him. "Didn't I say to be home before Sunset?" Riku got up next from the ladder, He gasped quietly to himself. Shocked at the man before them. He slowly got to the top and walked over to the other two boys.

"Why did every one go quiet Ya?" Wakka said oblivious as he reached the top. He then saw the man, "Auron." Wakka said quietly. He slowly climbed the last step and slowly stood next to Tidus. Auron's angry glare scared the children into silence. They dare not say anything to Auron.

Auron was a well Respected Warrior on their Island, And Every Child on the Island Wished to grow up to be like him, which was why every child had their own weapon and duel each other all the time. This man was also Tidus's Godfather. He was the one who took care of him, and was very protective over him. He stood over Tidus. "What where you doing out there? Swimming? At night? What if something happened to you?"

"That wouldn't have happened, Sir Auron." Riku Said. Auron glared at Riku. Riku was taken back a bit by his vengeful Glare. Riku always had the feeling that Auron never liked him much. "I mean…We where with him the whole time, Sir."

"You three should have been more responsible, and would have known that Tidus should have been home earlier." Auron said with a slightly raised voice. Reminding Tidus that he was the youngest of the four boys, Tidus never looked up at Auron. He just looked at his feet. "You should have been more responsible." He then looked Sora, Riku, and Wakka in the face.

"Don't blame them." Tidus said quietly. Auron looked at Tidus. "We where just playing, We lost track of time. We're sorry." Tidus said quietly, still not looking Auron in the eyes. Auron Looked at Tidus.

"We're Sorry Sir." Sora said. Riku and Wakka nodded. Auron stood over Tidus, He sighed deeply.

"Get your stuff, and come to my boat. I'll take you home." Tidus nodded as Auron walked over the bridge. Tidus walked slowly after him. He stopped and looked at his friends and waved and smiled slightly before following Auron again. The boys waved.

"Man, Auron is scary." Sora said as he found his shoes and started to put them on.

"What can you do Ya? He promised Tidus's Father he would look after him if anything happened to him." Wakka said as he leaned up against a tree for balance as he put his shoes on.

"I wonder what truly happened to Jecht." Riku said as he sat on the ground and began to put his own shoes on. "Come on, Our own Parents might be worried about us too." He said as he ran over to the dock, Sora and Wakka followed.

I added Auron because I like him. If you don't like it, Tough Bananas! Also, if nobody reviews then I am not writing another chapter.


End file.
